When the Emo Falls For the Prep
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: Jasper has been abused since he was a baby, but what happens when one little pixie finds him, and Saves him? Can anybody truely save him from himself?  Rated M for Abuse and Cursing and slight Lemon. Better than it sounds. Chapters will be LONGER
1. Chapter 1

When the Emo Falls for a Prep

Rated M for Abuse and Rape and some Oranges

Jasper and Alice

Chapter one: The Past of Jasper Whitlock-Hale.

When I was born, my mother had died from heart failure. It was then my father's job to raise me and take care of me, but after a few years he got laid off, and spent every night at the bar where he met Shayene, my evil step mother. She is rarely home, always at the bar hooking up with fags, or on some other guys dick. She hardly was around my dad and this depressed him. Because she was such a bitchy ass cunt whore, she made my dad become and ass hole. I hate him with all my heart. He'd wake up and chug a beer, before heading off to work, stopping for lunch and more beer, then after work he would spend, five, six, or seven hours at the bar. Depending on his mood after that, he'd either come home and beat the shit out of me, or pass out.

Sometimes he would push me down the stairs, or into a wall and then he would to tell me to get up ,  
"Get up son, don't be a pussy!" He'd always yell. I'd get up, broken and then he'd throw me down again, and punch me or kick me until I was unconcous. He'd leave. Nobody ever noticed because I wore tight skinny jeans, and long hoodies. I dug awesome holes in the pocket to bury my ipod so I could listen to it, while in school and not listen to my teachers. When I got home from school I had to become the "house maid" and clean everything up make sure it was spotless, and cook dinner.

I was the younger sibling, my older sister Rosalie moved away from my house when she was sixteen, and moved to live with her boyfriend and his family. I haven't seen her in so long, but we talk on the internet on Facebook.

In school I got into a lot of fights, and nobody ever won against me. I kicked evetybodies ass, and they were all afraid of me. I didn't have any friends, and I didn't want any I didn't need any friends. They only get curious and then ask questions…and answers I can't give. So I just stick to myself and everybody leaves me alone. That's all I need.

I drive a black Mazda M3, with an imported base system to make it sound that much better and to let the cars next to me hear what I'm listening to.

My life is a fucking hell hole….i just hope someone can save me.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Emo Falls for a Prep

Rated M for Abuse and Rape and some Oranges

Jasper and Alice

Chapter 2: Getting to know the people.

_Flash Forward two years later_

_A/N JASPER DOES NOT LOOK THE SAME IN HERE AS IN THE BOOK/MOVIE._

Today was the first day of my senior year of high school. My last day at Forks High. Two years ago, Carlisle and Esme, came to the school to do physical for the football team, and they made me take my shirt off, where they saw my scars. They of course called social working and they came immediately, and I was taken into foster care. Esme, being the loving caring mother she is, decided to adopt me. There are four of us in the house, her nephew Edward, and her niece Alice, along with her son Emmett. Alice was an energizer bunny on CRACK I swear she only needs two minutes of sleep to last her twenty-four hours. Edward was quiet and a great musician…if you like classical crap. Emmett was a brute, big, and muscular like steroid user muscular but he would never do that. Edward's girlfriend Tanya was…a slut, a whore, a skank? I think that sums it up, but he doesn't care.

Emmett's girlfriend was…oh yeah, my sister. My long legged, blond haired, flipping smoking hot sister. And I have the room above theirs, but when they fuck each other, it's like; I'm in the room with them.

Alice, for some reason doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't know why but I've grown closer to her than anybody else in the house. I actually opened up to her a little and let her in on why I was suddenly invading her house. She of course, said I wasn't invading upon anything and that she was happy I was here. She also said anytime I need to talk about anything to just come to her. So that's what I do now. I did not have some stupid crush on my "sister" because that would look really bad at school, plus Alice has been chatting with this guy from Port angles, who she claims to really like.

The girl I like is Bella. Bella Swan. She is the most…preppy and pink wearing nuisance in the school. She wasn't flashy, with her big ass boobs and her nice round ass, she kept them mostly covered. Only in the spring and summer did she wear short-shorts or miniskirts. She was head cheerleader, volleyball captain, captain of the girls' soccer team, and the school's star female quarterback. Yes I said it quarterback. She plays on the football team with the boys, and she is very proud of herself. She even has her own letterman jacket…in 6 colors!

But alas, she is prep and would never like me, because I am a friendless emo douche. I mean our music tastes were so different. She listens to, hip/hop like Rihanna, and Justin Beiber, Eminem and Taylor Swift, when I like Screamo, like bring me the horizon, the devil wears Prada, I see stars, and Asking Alexandria. We are complete opposites. She likes pink and white and life, and I like black and green and I hate life. Nobody would ever want to be with an emo freak like me. And I completely understand…I mean who needs people? All they're good for is hurting you.

My phone went off, _I see stars, not today Bitch, _ started playing and I immediately wished I had my synth. I looked down and sighed, it was Alice calling me.

"Hey Ali."

"Jazzy, we have a situation going on by the cars."

"On my way" with that I took off running towards our cars. Emmett, and Mike Newton were going to fight. Mike was edging Emmett on but Rosalie was trying to hold him back. Mike swung first and Emmett hit him back, then Mike's friends tried jumping Emmett, but Edward caught James and I got Laurent. We were throwing them to the ground, and beating the shit out of them. James got away from Edward and I was busy curb stomping Laurent when suddenly I was on the ground and James was over me with a knife at my throat.

"James! James stop it! JAMES ANTHONY SWAN YOU PROMISED!" a bell like voice called out. He looked up and I took that as my chance to get away. I shot up, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Touch me again bitch and I will cut you." I snarled then I dropped him and walked away. Bella ran by him and slapped him hard in the face, then she followed me.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" She asked. She sounded worried, and concerned.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes you silly."

"Oh, um…just some cuts and bruises. I'll be fine."

"Come with me." She said, then she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car.

"Bella, I'm fine really."

"Here, put this on your eye." She handed me the ice-y pack and I did as instructed. Then she started putting band-aides on all my cuts. Once she was done she looked at my eye, and put some cream on it.

"There, you should be good until you get home, do you need a ride?"

"Um…no…Alice will give me a ride."

"Okay, bye Jasper." With that I got out of her car, and walked to mine in a daze.

"What's with you?" Alice asked. I shook my head and put the car in reverse.

Once I got home Esme walked up to me and hugged me super tight.

"Are you okay son?"

"Yes Ma' me." I replied.

"Good, please don't ever fight like that again. I nodded, hugged her again, and went to my room. I locked the door behind me and looked in the mirror. All I saw was a boy with long dark blond emo hair hanging in his eyes and dark chocolate eyes. A boy with two lip piercings right next to each other. A boy who wasn't fat, had no muscles, but was still strong. A very pale boy, who has more scars than he can count and has so much damage done to him he can't understand why anybody would care about him.

I decided I wanted to write a little so I got out my old guitar and my note book with all my other songs, and started strumming and humming. Soon some lyrics popped up into my head, so I started singing and writing and strumming.

"OOH,

I'm in trouble

I'm an addict

I'm addicted to this girl

She's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl

But even worse

I can't stop calling her

She's all I want and more

I mean damn

Whats not to adore?

I've been playing to much guitar

I've been listening to Jazz

I called so many times

I swear this girl is going mad,

And that cellular will be the death of us…

I swear, I swear

And Oh

O-oh, o-oh, o-oh

Oh

I'm running my mouth

Just like I got her

But I surely don't…

Because she's so

O-oh-, o-oh, o-oh

Rock 'N Roll

And outta my league…

Is she out of my league?

Let's hope not…"

I was tired and I was positive I would finish that song later. So I took my pants off and put some skinny jeans on, then I put a wife-beater on and crawled under the covers.

I woke up at 2:30 to someone crying down the hall. I opened my door and noticed Alice's light on. I walked down the hall way and knocked on the door, she sniffled once and then turned off the light and squeaked, "come in!"

I opened the door and turned on the light. She was trying to hide her phone but I saw it and saw the picture on the screen.

I picked it up and spoke, "Leave my sister alone, or ill find your ugly ass and kill you. She doesn't want you she's happy without you." Then I hung up and she looked at me and burst into tears. I picked her up and carried her into my room and laid her on the bed.

She was crying still and I wrapped my arm around her, and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked up at me and completely shocked me by kissing me on the lips. I slowly responded and I kissed her back. I figured I haven't gotten any in a long time, and why not I mean she obviously wants it.

Soon she was straddling me and kissing me and rubbing her hands all over my face and in my hair. I kept kissing her and I pushed her back so she was lying on the bed and I was on top of her. She giggled and put her hands under my shirt. I sat up and took my shirt off then helped her take hers off. Then we re-locked lips, and slowly more clothes came off. Her legs were wrapped around my torso and her pussy was in perfect view.

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing she was a virgin. She looked at me and nodded. I slowly put it into her and kept going….

The next morning I woke up with Alice lying naked on top of me. I kissed her hair and laid back. Last night she was so good, even though she was a virgin…it was like she wasn't. But that couldn't be…because she would have told me.

She looked up at me and smiled, and kissed my jaw line.

"Good morning baby," She whispered. Shocking myself I smiled and blushed when she called me that.

"So now I'm your baby?" I asked sarcastically.

"I…well…I thought that after last night…"

"What the hell was last night Alice? You've never acted like that around me before."

" I know but I think I really like you…"

"No you don't Alice. What ever happened between you and that guy left you alone and broken and you wanted something to make you forget about it. And that's okay I don't care, just don't be sitting here lying to me." She looked at me with big doe eyes then grabbed my guitar and started singing.

I sighed and got up and walked out of the room. I don't want drama.

A/N soooo what do you guys think? CHALLENGE:

Well the guy I described is a celebrity. HE is in a band I listen too. If you can tell me who it is ill dedicate a chapter to you or a character, or ill update sooner!:

Also I need new bands to research…so if they are screamo, and GOOD then let me know and I'll listen to them and they might end up in a chapter!

RAPE THE REVIEW BUTTON


	3. sorry! AUTHOR NOTE! :

Authors note!

I'm Changing this. Bella is his sister and the girl he sleeps with not Alice. Alice comes in later in the story, Sorry for any confusion. Alice is the one Jasper is crushing on!

Thank you

Kaitie


End file.
